Packet handling and security applications can require a significant amount of scarce computational resources in enterprise server or cloud based data systems. These can include services such as packet repeaters, intrusion detection systems (IDS), intrusion protection systems (IPS), and routing mechanisms for virtual private networks (VPNs). Many proprietary and incompatible hardware systems are available for such packet handling and transport services, but cost and a desire for standardization pushes enterprise data storage and processing providers toward software defined stacks running on commodity (e.g., x86 architecture) hardware.
Unfortunately, processors based on x86 architectures are ill-equipped to handle such high volume applications. Even idling, x86 processors use a significant amount of power, and near continuous operation for high bandwidth packet analysis functionality make the processor energy costs one of the dominate price factors. In addition, issues with the high cost of context switching, the limited parallelism, and the security implications associated with running encryption/decryption modules on x86 processors have reduced the effectiveness of enterprise or cloud data security.